7:00 AM
by SoraTakenouchii
Summary: Una muestra de por qué no es bueno emborracharse cuando no se esta emocionalmente estable. ONE-SHOT con muy poco sentido. Leeánlo bajo su proio riesgo. Contiene Yuri.


**Disclaimer:** El verde es morado. El naranja es rosa. Tomando esto en cuenta, sólo quiero decir que Digimon no es mío.

* * *

Sora se encontraba recostada sobre su cama. No dormía, ni descansaba. Su mente alccoholizada no se lo permitía en lo absoluto. Simplemente se ponía a divagar, y de vez en cuando cambiaba la canción que aparecía en su reproductor de música. La colorina, cansada de no poder dormir, decidió revisar la hora una vez más. 4:30 am. Genial. Únicamente le quedaban 2:30 de sueño, y lo peor de todo era que ya sabía que no podría dormir. Esa persona y solamente esa persona era la culpable de su insomnio. ¿Por qué había tenido que llegar a su departamento hacía horas antes y arruinar por siempre sus horas de sueño? Oh claro. Ella le había invitado. ¡Pero es que jamás se imaginó que era lo que sucedería!

-Ahh-Renegó Sora y se levantó de su cama. No tenía sentido seguir recostada en ese espacio rectangular cuando bien sabía que no iba a llegar a ningún lado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la colorina tomo su abrigo debido al frío de Enero, y se decidió a salir de su pequeña morada. Sora bien sabía que no era la mejor idea del mundo salir a esas horas de la madrigada, y mucho menos cuando se encontraba nevando en las desoladas calles de Odaiba. Pero a Sora no le interesaba ni el frío, ni la inseguridad ni mucho menos. Necesitaba respirar y caminar. Despejar la mente. Pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando estaba en todas partes? Veía a _esa_ persona en cada mínima esquina… No podía más. Sentía que se volvería loca en cualquier momento. Y lo que más le desesperaba a la Takenouchi era que jamás había pensado tanto en una sola persona. Llevaba horas y horas pensando en su cara. Revisando cada detalle de su cuerpo. Viendo una y otra vez las fotografías que revivían inmediatamente momentos que habían vivido… Y lo peor era que jamás había pensado _así_ de alguien…

La colorina siguió divagando por la ciudad por varios minutos más. Tal vez estando en su cama había creído que era la mejor de las ideas salir para aclarar su mente, pero lo cierto era que no había conseguido nada más que helarse por completo. Tal vez debería regresar ya a su casa… Sí, eso haría, y en cuanto llegara se prepararía un delicioso té de manzanilla y después tomaría un baño caliente y relajante, y tal vez después de eso no estaría tan cansada para ir a la Universidad. Y ella que siempre se burlaba de Jyou por estar tan cansado siendo tan joven. Ella ahora contaba con 20 y se sentía más débil y cansada que un adulto de 40 y tantos…

De pronto los pensamientos de la colorina se detuvieron. Sora abrió la boca de manera desmenuzada. Era cierto, había llegado a un departamento, el problema era que ese departamento _definitivamente_ no era el suyo. La mano de Sora se levanto poco a poco. Algo que le daba coraje pues ella _no _quería tocar el timbre de la puerta de caoba. ¡Ella juraba que **no** quería hacerlo! Pero pasados unos pocos segundos el timbre se escuchó por todo el departamento que estaba frente a ella. Sora quería huir. Correr y correr hasta que nadie la reconociera. Quizá hasta podía comenzar una nueva vida como Gurú en la India. Sí, eso era. Debía recomenzar una nueva vida. El problema era que sus piernas no respondían a sus órdenes. _Genial…_

La puerta se abrió de repente dejando a la colorina helada. Ahora más que nunca deseaba que la tierra se abriera en dos y ella quedará enterrada mil metros bajo tierra. Pero de nuevo, su suerte no se ponía a su favor.

-¿Sora? ¿Sucede algo malo…?-La persona causante de todo ese embrollo nocturno cuestionó con sorpresa la presencia de su amiga frente a su puerta.

La aludida no pensaba. Su mente estaba completamente en blanco y ni siquiera había escuchado lo que la persona frente a ella le había dicho. Su cuerpo por fin respondió, más no precisamente como ella esperaba… Pues después de unos movimientos corporales, la colorina se encontraba besando apasionadamente a…

…

Horas antes.

8:00 PM. Departamento de Sora Takenouchi.

El timbre del departamento de Sora resonaba con una linda tonada musical. La colorina salió emocionada de su cuarto. Hacía ya tanto que no la veía que había estado esperando ese momento de la tarde desde hacía una semana. Y es que una de las cosas favoritas de Sora eran sin duda alguna los miércoles de películas. Y dado el hecho que ya hacía un mes no había tenido una de esas tardes con su mejor amiga no podía esperar a que el momento que había llegado llegara.

-¡Hola Mimi!-Saludó Sora con mucho entusiasmo a su amiga de casi toda la vida, dándole un caluroso abrazo, y su amiga, a pesar de no regresárselo con el mismo ánimo, la abrazó contenta de verla-Te extrañé tonta-Admitió sonriendo, mientras dejaba pasar a la castaña.

-Yo también Sora-Le respondió con una sonrisa sincera-Y que mejor manera de pasar una tarde entre amigas que… ¡Twilight!-Entusiasmada le mostró a la colorina la película con la que siempre se reían, debido a los pésimos efectos en pantalla.

-¡Yay!-Festejó la colorina mientras se dirigía a la cocina para servir un plato repleto de palomitas de maíz recién hechas-No puedo creer que sigamos viendo esa película vez tras vez y sigamos riéndonos de ella como la primera vez que la vimos.

-Lo sé, que locura. Estoy segura que somos las únicas personas en el planeta que tienen una tradición tan inusual como las nuestras-Ambas muchachas tomaron asiento en el viejo y desgastado sillón de la colorina, debido a que mientras Sora servía la botana, Mimi se encargó de poner la película en el Blu-Ray de la primera.

-Tal vez-Admitió la colorina con una sonrisa-Pero si es así, ¿Qué?-Mimi miro fijamente a Sora antes de asentir y poner atención a la película que acababa de comenzar.

Para Mimi los minutos se volvían siglos. Ella lo sabía bien. Lo había decidido desde el momento en que había recibido la llamada de Sora invitándola a su casa. Era en ese momento o nunca, tenía que aprovechar que Sora estaba poniendo su total atención a la escena donde Bella es rescatada por Edward a la velocidad de la luz antes de que fuera atropellada.

-Todavía no entiendo como es qué Edward se movió tan deprisa y nadie se dio cuenta…-Comentó Sora con una sonrisa burlona mientras se introducía un puño de palomitas en la boca.

-Sí ni yo…-Mimi tomó una gran bocanada de aire y después se decidió. Si no lo hacía en ese instante, no lo haría jamás y terminaría arrepintiéndose para siempre-Pero creo que hubiera sido mucho mejor si _Rosalie hubiera sido la que la hubiera rescatado…_

-¿Ehh?-Sora miró confundida a Mimi-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Mimi?

Mimi soltó un largo suspiro y después lo dijo. Seria y sin esperar un segundo más-Sora, me gustas-El rubor comenzó a invadir las mejillas de Mimi, quién no dejaba de sostener con su mirada los cálidos ojos de su amiga, quién en esos momentos se encontraba totalmente muda.

Y eso a Mimi no la invitó a hacer otra cosa que no fuera besar con dulzura a la colorina, quién abrió aún más sus ojos, si eso era posible. Al separarse Mimi se veía tan sorprendida como la misma Takenouchi, por lo que la castaña se levantó del cómodo sillón y separó la mirada de la de Sora.

-Ehmm… Creo que lo mejor será irme…-Velozmente, Mimi tomó su abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa toda avergonzada. No podía creer lo que había hecho, sólo esperaba que su pequeño acto no arruinara la amistad que llevaba con la colorina.

Y Sora no se movió del sillón hasta que Twilight finalizó…

…

7:00 AM. En algún departamento de Odaiba.

La colorina abrió de pronto los ojos. No reconocía la habitación en donde estaba. Ni tampoco recordaba mucho de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Sólo recordaba que había terminado de ver Twilight y que después había bebido mucho Vodka… También recordaba a duras penas que había salido de su casa y que había caminado sin rumbo hasta que llegó al departamento de…

Miró sorprendida a su izquierda. La persona que la abrazaba con cariño y sin ropa definitivamente no era Mimi ni mucho menos… ¡Era Taichi! ¿Qué sucedería ahora? Oh no… Oh no… Sora bien sabía que no era buena idea emborracharse… ¿le tendría que explicar a su mejor amigo que se había acostado con él solo por qué creía que había llegado al departamento de la de ondulado cabello? Prefería ahorrarse esa vergüenza indudablemente.

-Sora-El llamado del hombre a su lado le llamó la atención a la colorina ¿Ahora qué le diría?

Más no, todo había sido falsa alarma. El muchacho seguía completamente dormido, y entonces Sora logró desprenderse con delicadeza de su abrazo, notando que se encontraba ella igualmente desnuda. ¡Grandioso! Ahora sí que estaba en problemas… La colorina notó que eran las 7:03 de la mañana. Le quedaba una hora para entrar a clases lo que quería decir que aún tenía tiempo para regresar a su casa y arreglarse, y así no ver a ninguno de sus amigos por el resto del día. Y eso era lo único que deseaba por el momento: Soledad.

Sora se puso rápidamente y sin hacer ruido su ropa que llevaba en la noche y de apresuró a escribir una sencilla nota a Taichi explicándole que tenía que ir a clases, tomando como excusa un examen que no existía. Y entonces sí, huyo hacía la puerta del Yagami.

-¿Sora?-La voz de uno de sus amigos la sorprendió en cuanto abrió la puerta de la morada del moreno-¿Qué haces aquí?-Cuestionó arqueando una ceja el más intelectual del grupo, Izumi Koushiro.

Más Sora simplemente comenzó a correr, perdiéndose en la inmensidad del pasillo del viejo edificio. No necesitaba contestar nada por el momento…

* * *

**Notas de la Autora (?)**

Una locura más salida de mi cabeza. La verdad no sé que es lo que me sucedió cuando escribí esto, simplemente Sucedió. No lo he leído pues tengo miedo de que haya estado tan horrible... Y pensar que lo comencé a escribir por una canción. De verdad que las canciones me controlan y me hacen escribir locuras locas :P

En fin, recuerden que no estoy loco, simplemente soy edición especial.

Cuídense del Duende Verde muchachos, que si no dejan review, se los comerá ;) Nos leemos!

lovelovelove


End file.
